


Destiny Doing It Right

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: They're undoubtedly more than a little drunk on good food, good wine and the summer night breeze.





	

Cassian slips his hand into Bodhi's. Drawing him up onto his feet and under the lights. Mirrored smiles and they move close to each other. They're undoubtedly more than a little drunk on good food, good wine and the summer night breeze. 

Bodhi laughs as he is twirled. The crown of flowers on his head wobbles dangerously. Cassian slides his palms over his hips, rolling them in time to the beat. Bodhi runs his hand through the sweat damped curls at his nape. He has two left feet, stepping on Cassian on every other count but it is perfect and fine and he can't bring himself to care.

The guitar strums quicken, but they press closer, swaying slowly against each other in a private beat. Bodhi nudges his nose against Cassian's. Sharing breath, looking at the sparkle of the lights and happiness reflected in their eyes. Cassian whispers something that makes the edges of Bodhi's lips curl in amusement. Tilting their heads, their lips meet in familiar ease. Kissing languidly, taking time to taste each other, getting lost.

Cassian pulls away first. Mouthing at the corner of Bodhi's jaw, hands pressed heavy on the base of his spine. Bodhi turns to catch his earlobe between his teeth, nipping playfully before skipping back. Under the lights, the happy sounds of their friends and family surrounding them, Cassian pulls him back into another embrace, another kiss. Bodhi laughs, the sound carries as the song comes to an inevitable end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Ed Sheeran's Barcelona.


End file.
